Mistake Corrected
by harroc83
Summary: One Shot. MArtin and Ruthie story. Read to find out. Its not very long. Tell me what you think.


Summery: Ruthie and Vincent never broke up. Martin and Ruthie are best-friends and he did tell her about his error with Sandy. This is a one shot, something I have never done before. But I could expand it into more. Tell me what you think.

Author's Note: I haven't abandoned my other fics, I'm going to start on them tomorrow but I have been having writer's block. Anyway thanks. Peace.

3months earlier…………..

"So what are you and Vincent doing for the summer", asked Martin sitting down in the kitchen at the Camden home.

"Write, email, call a whole lot", said Ruthie smiling.

Martin sighed looking at Ruthie. He knew she was happy with Vincent but he couldn't shake the feeling that he had at the pit of his belly. He looked at the girl that he started to develop feelings for. He just couldn't shake them. He tried so hard to forget her but it was so hard since she is one of his best-friends.

"Martin?", called Ruthie waving her hand in front of his face trying to get his attention.

"Martin what's up with you, you completely spaced out", said Ruthie smiling at him.

God was what Martin thought. She was so beautiful in his opinion but he couldn't be with her because she had a boyfriend. It killed him.

"Sorry about that, just spaced out", said Martin looking at her.

He reached over and brushed the hair that fell on her face. She slightly blushed. He smiled when he saw that. Her cell phone rang then.

"Hey" ,said Ruthie giggling on the phone.

Martin sighed once more. The moment was ruined and reality hit him squarely in the face. It was Vincent, Ruthie's boyfriend. It killed him. He needed to get away quickly.

3 months Later………………..

"Sandy is pregnant with his baby Rose", said Simon looking at the girl besides him. He looked at Martin and Sandy sitting side by side looking scared out of their minds. He sighed and rubbed his face.

"Martin what's up with you?", asked Ruthie looking at her best-friend. Her and Martin got even closer over the summer since Vincent was away. She missed him like crazy when he went to visit Simon at school.

"Umm I don't know how to say it" ,said Martin looking at Ruthie.

He had tears in his eyes. Ruthie looked at him almost shocked. She had never seen Martin so scared before.

"Martin, you can tell anything", said Ruthie pulling him into her arms.

He hugged her tightly. Ruthie could feel his fear like it was her own. Her best-friend was in fear of something and she would make sure that she took care of him. He began to become such an important part of her life. Even Vincent couldn't compare to the relationship that her and Martin share.

"She's pregnant", said Martin looking at her with tears in his eyes.

Ruthie gasped at him. She remembered Martin telling her about his "little mistake", when he went to Simon's.

"Are you sure?", asked Ruthie looking into his eyes.

Martin just nodded his head. Ruthie sighed and looked at him and wiped away his tears from his eyes. She leaned her forehead against his and sighed.

"I'm here, alright. Whatever you want to do, I'm here best-friend", said Ruthie.

Martin gave her a small smile. They were sitting on the coach in the living room. Martin leaned down and lay his head on her lap. He closed his eyes as he felt her running her fingers through his hair. He loved being with her like this. A lot of people didn't understand how they got close but they just were. Before they used to argue all the time but now they just had this understanding between them. Ruthie sighed looking at him sleep on her lap. She knew that he was in for the hardest time of his lap. She pushed down the feeling of pain she felt when he told her. It was the same pain she felt when he told her that he had slept with someone. He pleaded for her not to hate him. She just couldn't hate him. She leaned down and lay her head against his. Martin had become such and important part of life. She would be there for him. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Sandy get off my back", yelled Martin walking away from her.

"No I will not, why won't you marry me?"

"Simple, I don't love you", said Martin looking at the young woman in front of him.

"And I know you don't love me", said Martin.

Sandy looked at him.

"What's going on?", asked Ruthie coming up behind Martin.

Vincent was standing at her side. Martin winced at them being together. He didn't know that Sandy saw the flinch.

"Nothing me and Sandy was having a disagreement that's all", said Martin looking at Ruthie.

Ruthie nodded her head. She turned to Vincent giving him a kissing not even noticing how much this was killing Martin. Sandy noticed this once again. She understood now. She was scared but she knew that she would never hold Martin's heart. The petite girl kissing her boyfriend in front of Martin, the boy she knew that Ruthie didn't know loved her, was the love of Martin's life. She sighed knowing that she had gotten herself into this mess. She was the experienced one why didn't she tell him to wear a condom. She also knew that even though that she didn't tell Martin, he wasn't the only one she slept with in that time period. There were two other guys that could be the father. She knew she had to tell him but she knew he would explode when he found out.

"Bye Vincent", said Ruthie.

Martin tried not to let the hurt show in his face. But she smiled at him he couldn't help but smile back. Ruthie quickly went up to him and hugged him around the waist. He kissed the top of her head.

"Hey Sandy, nice seeing you again", said Ruthie politely.

She really didn't know her except for what Martin told her but she told herself that she would be polite to the girl especially since she was carrying Martin's baby.

"Hey Ruthie, umm can we talk?", asked Sandy looking at the younger girl.

Ruthie looked confused but nodded her head. Sandy headed inside of the Camden home. Ruthie hugged Martin once more waiting for him to kiss her forehead like he usually does. He didn't and she looked at him asking, "Where's my kiss?".

She pointed to her forehead. He smiled at her before kissing her gently on her forehead making her sigh in contentment. She kissed his cheeks before walking away into the house. Martin stared after her. He loved that girl. He was in such a bad place right now. Why did he make that mistake he asked once more. He sighed again running his fingers through his hair. He wanted her so much and it was driving him insane. He needed her. She was in his heart and there was no way to get her out.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't keep this from him Sandy", said Ruthie looking at the woman in front of him.

"I never keep anything from him, I tell him everything and this I can't keep from him", said Ruthie looking at her.

Sandy nodded her head. She understood. Ruthie got up and started walking Sandy to the door.

"Can I ask you something?", asked Ruthie.

"Why me?", asked Ruthie.

"Because you and Martin are going to end up together, you belong together. I need you to do this for me, if he is the father", said Sandy looking at the younger woman.

"You know I'm only 15 years old right", said Ruthie.

She decided to ignore the statement that Sandy made about her and Martin.

"I know but like I said, you are the one I trust with you know", said Sandy.

Ruthie nodded her head.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Oh my god", said Ruthie dropping the phone.

Martin looked up at her.

"What is it?", asked Martin coming up to her and pulling her to him.

Ruthie looked at him.

"Baby what's wrong?", asked Martin.

Ruthie looked down at her now boyfriend Martin Brewer. Yes that's right her and Martin finally got together. It happened one night that Ruthie would never forget.

Flashback……………………..

"Martin?", asked Ruthie coming down in her pjs.

Martin was sitting in the kitchen table eating a slice of pie.

"Hey", said Martin.

They had talked about him probably not being the father of Sandy's baby and he would be getting a paternity test. Ruthie was who calmed him down. He was so angry with Sandy.

"Hey", said Ruthie reaching over to kissing him on the cheeks but he couldn't resist and shifted his head and her lips landed on his.

She was shocked for a minute and got the shock of her life when she felt him pull her body closer to his. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. God nothing felt this good before. She knew what happened in that one moment. She opened her heart and fell in love with Martin Brewer. She knew that she had always felt something for him. She hid behind her feelings, afraid to feel all that she could possibly feel if she were to get with Martin. She pulled back and looked into the uncertain eyes of the boy that held her heart.

"I love you Ruthie", whispered Martin looking at her trying to see if she would reject him.

Ruthie smiled and cupped his face kissing his nose gently.

"I love you too", she replied before taking his lips in a passionate kiss.

She could feel everything including him running his fingers through her hair. It was amazing.

End Flashback……………………..

"Sandy left the baby at the hospital, Martin she left her baby", said Ruthie looking at him in shock.

Ruthie and Martin as well as the Camden quickly made it to the hospital.

"I can't believe she would do this", said Simon looking at Rose.

Rose nodded her head in agreement.

"Martin Brewer, Ruthie Camden?", asked a doctor.

Both teens nodded their heads. He smiled at them and handed them the papers. Martin read the top and looked at it in shock. Ruthie however wasn't shocked.

"Let's go meet our son", said Ruthie.

"What does it say?", asked Annie.

"It says that Sandy has given all her rights to Martin and Ruthie. She wants the baby to see Ruthie as its mother and Martin is the father. The paternity test proved that. She wants them to be the parents", answered Eric looking at the papers in shock.

Ruthie smiled at the young infant in her arms.

"Hey my baby, you look just like your daddy", said Ruthie smiling.

Martin looked at his girlfriend and child and smiled. His mistake was corrected.

The End ………………………… Maybe


End file.
